Life Lessons
by Selene Serenity
Summary: AU Clow is dying and Sakura and Yue don't seem to be taking it well. Will Clow be able to lighten their spirits before he dies?


Life Lessons  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Please don't copy or steal!  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone. This idea just came to me one day when I was riding in my car to a doctors appointment. No idea why, but it did. It's most likely going to be a tidbit depressing, but also happy. Hope you like it!  
  
Learn  
  
"Yue! Yue!"  
  
  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Its...its Clow."  
  
  
  
"Clow!? What happened to him?"  
  
  
  
"Yue, Clow he's...he's..."  
  
  
  
"Spit it out Cerberus!"  
  
  
  
"Clow is dying..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Footsteps...  
  
  
  
He heard them coming down the hall, fast, slow, fast again.   
  
  
  
"Yue! I just heard!" The young woman gasped as she burst into the hospital room. "Oh Yue...I'm so sorry." Sakura sat on the chair next to Yue. She placed a trembling hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
  
The two of them sat facing Clow Reed, the man who had been a father to Yue and his brother Cerberus for so many years. Sakura had only recently met Clow. She had been a good friend with Yue and Cerberus for quite some time, but she had never met Clow. Until that day...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked up to the huge mansion. A chill ran up her spine. 'This place gives me the creeps' She thought. She had never been to Yue and Kero's house before. They had said they'd meet at their house before they went out for lunch as they had planned.  
  
  
  
She rang the doorbell and a kind looking man, perhaps around her father's age greeted her. He has cheery eyes and warm smile, that made the creepiness go away. "Hello. You must be Sakura."  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir." She nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yue and Cerberus haven't gotten home just yet, but they should be here soon. Why don't you come in and wait.  
  
  
  
Sakura agreed and followed him inside. Everything was very old fashion in there. There seemed to be very little electronics if any and candles and a large fireplace in the living room provided most of the light.  
  
  
  
Clow offered Sakura one of the large chairs in front of the fireplace as he sat down in another. He picked up a rather large book and began to read it while Sakura just starred into the fire.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Clow asked. "You look troubled."  
  
  
  
"Well you see today is the anniversary of my mother's death." Sakura replied slowly. "I miss her terribly."  
  
  
  
"I see." Clow nodded, putting his book down. "The truth is Sakura, is that your mother never really died. She'll always live on in your heart as well as the hearts of anyone who ever knew her. I'm sure she's looking down on you and your family from heaven. I'm sure your mother was a good hearted person and will always love you."  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at Clow with surprise. How could someone she just met know so much about her mother? She was sure Clow had never met her mother before. Clow just seemed to have great insight.  
  
"Thank-you sir. You help a lot just now." Sakura smiled over at him.  
  
Soon Yue and Cerberus showed up. "Hello Yue, Cerberus." Clow smiled up at them.  
  
  
  
"Hello Clow." Yue nodded.  
  
  
  
"Clow! What'd I tell you about the whole Cerberus thing!?" Kero growled.  
  
  
  
"Cerberus?" Sakura snickered. "Is that your full name?"  
  
  
  
"Yes..." Kero grumbled.  
  
  
  
Sakura burst out laughing. "That's great!" She was feeling a whole lot better thanks to what Clow said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura had visited with Clow many more times after that first visit and they talked about whatever came to mind while she was there. Sakura felt she could really confide in him when she needed to.   
  
  
  
And now, here he was lying in a hospital bed, breathing through an oxygen tube, in a coma. "This is horrible." Sakura bit her lip as tears slipped down her cheeks. "How'd it happen anyways?"  
  
  
  
"It was a car accident." Yue informed her. "He got hit by a drunk driver last night. The car was smashed up so bad and he lapsed into a coma on the way to the hospital. The doctors said they don't think he'll live through it."  
  
  
  
"No!" Sakura shouted. "He can't die! He just can't!" Sakura leaned against Yue and cried into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Yue took Sakura into a hug and began to cry a little as well, though his tears were silent. "I know Sakura. I don't want to lose him anymore than you do." He told her. "But there's nothing we can do."  
  
  
  
Just then Touya and Yukito walked into the room. The saw the scene before them and decided it was best if them came back a little later.  
  
  
  
A few minutes passed and Sakura had calmed down a bit. She was still crying, but they too were not silent.   
  
  
  
"You should go home and relax." Yue told her.  
  
  
  
"No." Sakura shook her head. "I'm not going to leave Clow, just like I know you aren't. We'll stay here together. We'll be here for when he wakes up."  
  
  
  
'If he wakes up...' Yue thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around 11 Sakura had fallen asleep in the chair next to Yue's. He noticed picked her up. 'There's no reason for her to stay her and sleep uncomfortably.' Yue thought. He carried her out of the hospital, to his car and drove her home.  
  
  
  
When Yue got there he carried Sakura to the door and rang the doorbell. Touya opened the door with a shocked face. "Sakura? Is she okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, she's fine. She just fell asleep at the hospital." Yue replied. "Should I take her to her room?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Touya nodded.  
  
  
  
With that Yue took Sakura up to her bedroom. He brought her in and placed Sakura on her bed and tucked her in. As he let go her grumbled a bit. "Don't leave." She clasped his hand tightly.  
  
  
  
"Uh..." Yue tried to loosen her grip but he couldn't. He was sure she was still asleep, but he still couldn't free himself.  
  
  
  
"Please?"   
  
  
  
"All right." Yue sighed in defeat and sat in the chair next to Sakura's bed, still holding her hand.  
  
  
  
At his words Sakura instantly relaxed. "Thank-you." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura awoke the next morning to find Yue still sitting in the chair, holding her hand, asleep. "Yue." She whispered and poked him on the cheek. "Wake up."  
  
  
  
Yue grumbled a bit as his eyes opened. "Did I fall asleep?" He blinked a few times.  
  
  
  
"Yup." Sakura nodded as she crawled out from under her covers. "Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." Yue agreed.  
  
  
  
"Let me change, then I'll make something. After we eat we can go back to the hospital if you want."  
  
  
  
"All right." Yue nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the hospital a nurse rushed over to Sakura and Yue. "Excuse me, you're here to see Mr. Reed right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." They both nodded.  
  
  
  
"He's come out of his coma!" She exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What!?" Yue gasped.  
  
  
  
"That's great!" Sakura smiled. With that the two of them rushed to Clow's room.  
  
  
  
"Hello Yue, Sakura." He greeted them with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Clow, how are you doing?" Sakura asked and ran to his side.  
  
  
  
"I've been better." Clow chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Don't joke about it." Sakura scolded. "We've all been very worried about you! We thought you were going to die!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying everybody." He told her. "How are you two doing?"  
  
  
  
"Fine." Yue replied.  
  
  
  
"Good." Sakura smiled. "A lot better now that you're out of the coma!"  
  
  
  
Clow chuckled a bit. "Sakura, would you mind getting me a drink from the cafeteria?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course!" Sakura agreed and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Yue, I need to talk to you." Clow took on a more serious face.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Yue sat in a chair near Clow.  
  
  
  
"Yue, I'm going to die tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"What!? Do the doctors know?"  
  
  
  
"No, they've examined me, but haven't picked anything up, but I know I'm going to die. I can feel it coming. I've always had a bit of a sixth sense, and now I feel death approaching."  
  
  
  
"But Clow, you can't just die." Yue protested.  
  
  
  
"Yes I can, and I am. I'm very sorry for all this. I know none of you want me to leave, but life will go on for all of you. For Cerberus, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Nakuru, Spinal Sun, you...and Sakura." Clow lingered on the 'you and Sakura' part.  
  
  
  
"Clow...what do you..." Yue started.  
  
  
  
"Yue, just be happy. Live life to its fullest and never have any regrets. Like I said I have a sixth sense and I sense love coming from you for a certain girl, though you may not realize it yourself."  
  
  
  
"Clow, I don't think this is the proper time."  
  
  
  
"Of course it is Yue. Its not like I have a lot of time here!" Clow laughed.  
  
  
  
"Clow! How can you make jokes like that at a time like this!?" Yue snapped.  
  
  
  
"Because death is inevitable, and it's better to face it with happiness then sadness and regret." He replied. "I know I'll live on. I'll forever live in the hearts of those I love."  
  
  
  
Yue was now shedding silent tears again. 'How can I love the man who has been a father to me all these years? How will I live on?' He thought.  
  
  
  
"Ah but you will." Clow smiled.  
  
  
  
"But how?"  
  
  
  
"Oops, there it goes again, what can I say?" Clow laughed.  
  
  
  
"Here you go Clow!" Sakura said cheerily as she came in with a juice in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A funeral was held later that week.   
  
  
  
Many people showed up. Clow Reed had made a great impression on many people. 'Perhaps Clow was right.' Yue thought with a glimmer of hope as he placed a single flower on the coffin. 'He will live on in the hearts of all of those he loved.  
  
  
  
Sakura walked up behind Yue and put her flower down too. She sniffled a bit and was off to walk with her brother and father.  
  
  
  
Yue and Kero stayed behind until everyone had left. "Man...I'm going to miss him." Kero sighed, his eyes wet.  
  
  
  
"As will we all." Yue replied. "But he'll always be with us."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Kero blinked.  
  
  
  
"In our hearts."  
  
  
  
"Yes." Kero agreed. "In our hearts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura lay on her bed sobbing. She had been up there cry since they had gotten home from the funeral. "Why!? Why did he have to die!? He was doing so much better. He laughed, he was lively! How could he just die!?"  
  
  
  
"Sakura?" Yue asked as he cracked the door open a bit. "Can I come in?"  
  
  
  
"Yes..." Sakura sniffled.  
  
  
  
Yue came in and sighed when he saw what a mess Sakura was. "Sakura, listen to me." He said as he sat down. "Clow's body may have died, but he'll never just leave us all."   
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura sat up. "You don't mean like a ghost or something do you!?" She shivered.  
  
  
  
"No." Yue shook his head. "He'll be here." He pointed at Sakura chest where her heart would be.  
  
  
  
"In my heart?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. Anyone you ever loved will live on in your heart. Clow taught me that before he died."  
  
  
  
"Clow said that?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yue nodded. "Now, Clow loved you, and I know he wouldn't want you crying. It's the same for me." He began to wipe away her tears.  
  
  
  
"What?" Sakura gasped.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, I love you, and I don't want you to cry anymore. You're much more pretty when you smile. Will you smile for me and Clow?"  
  
  
  
"You love me?" Sakura blinked.  
  
  
  
"I do."  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Sakura smiled slightly. "I love you too Yue!" She cried and hugged him tightly. "Of course I'll smile! I'll smile whenever I can!" Her smiled grew bigger as she said this.  
  
  
  
"I know." Yue smiled too and kissed the top of her head. "Thank-you Clow." He whispered.  
  
Author's Notes: Soooo what'd you think? Rather saddening for me I'd say, but I'm pretty proud of this! Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
